1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memo block with slant and wavy fore surface, more particularly to a memo block which is provided with predetermined designs or advertisement on the wavy fore surface so as to have the effects of being solid, vivid and attractive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional memo block 100 is composed by a pile of notepapers 101, and in a proper section 102 near the fore edge of each notepaper 101 is provided with predetermined designs or advertisement. The rear edges opposite to the proper sections 102 of the pile of notepapers 101 are fixed together by glue to form a spine. The proper sections 102 near the fore edges of the notepapers 101 are obliquely cut from the first page 103 to the bottom page 104 to form an outward oblique surface 105 so as to make the designs or advertisement gradually change paper by paper and look vivid and solid.
However, the above-mentioned prior art of the memo block is found to have following defects:
1. The fore edges of the conventional memo block are cut to form an outward oblique surface (about 45 degrees) but it can only have the plane effect and can not present the solid effect.
2. While the mentioned conventional memo block being spread out, the displaying effect makes not so much difference from that of a spread-out common memo block.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a memo block which can substantially obviates the defects of the related conventional memo block.
An object of the present invention is to provide a memo block which is provided with a wavy fore surface so as to make the predetermined designs or advertisement look genuinely solid and vivid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a memo block which can display a solid, vivid and attractive outlook while the memo block being spread out to form a semicircle so as to achieve the advertising effect and have visual sense of beauty.
To achieve these advantages, the present invention provides a memo block, which is composed by a pile of notepapers. In a proper section near the fore edge of each notepaper is provided with predetermined designs or advertisement. The fore surface of the memo block is cut by a predetermined mode from the first page to the bottom page so as to form a wavy surface, and then the fore surface is pushed backward by a paper-regulating machine to form a proper slope. The rear surface of the memo block also forms a same slope with that of the fore surface. The rear outward slope is cut off to be a vertical plane surface, and then the rear plane surface is glued to form a spine. Thus, the designs or advertisement of the memo block can gradually change paper by paper and have the genuinely vivid and solid advertising effect because of the wavy and oblique fore surface.